


アド晃/You Showed Me

by flashoverxxx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashoverxxx/pseuds/flashoverxxx
Summary: 两情相悦的SUMMER WINE。
Relationships: Bottom!Oogami Kouga, Oogami Kouga/Otogari Adonis, Top!Otogari Adonis





	アド晃/You Showed Me

アド晃/You Showed Me

by缴枪不杀

他正在被狩猎。

未佩戴耳钉的那边耳垂为此时的受击部位。武器凶狠得相当敷衍，但效果绝佳，他的耳廓和脖颈渐渐泛起求饶的红。

大神晃牙满意地收起利齿，转而轻嗅猎物的肩颈。温暖细致的深色肌肤还笼着些许湿气。鼻腔间那令人安心的清淡皂香，同自己身上的气息一致。  
阿多尼斯不自觉地移动了置于床单上的手，忽地触到一团软韧的东西。低头察看，所见之物是条玩具鲑鱼。

“我让Leon去和隔壁的小鬼玩了，”大神晃牙猜他开始在意玩具的主人，便特意道，“不然那家伙像上次一样在门外叫唤半天，我可吃不消。”  
“……嗯。”听对方提及「上次」，阿多尼斯更不好意思了。但现下身旁的人似乎并不打算支给他用来害臊的时间，大神晃牙侧过身子，轻易地将他按倒在床铺上。

“做吧。”他低声说，音色掺入的几分沙哑犹如拨片与弦相抵那刻难舍的躁动。

窗帘拉得不甚严密，于是空调扇叶翻转带来的风借机怂恿更多的阳光溜进屋里。阿多尼斯微微张开了唇缝吐息，在他的双腿之间，一只手正缓慢地爱抚着尺寸可观的柱体。这只手的指腹皆长着厚茧，它们是为了让人更完美地操控乐器而形成的，拥有不容置疑的存在价值。而现下，在琴弦上揣摩出的正确与精准的直觉，均被毫无保留地运用到这场前戏当中。

待到手中的欲望渐渐抬头，大神晃牙适时探出薄红舌尖，舌面舐过性器表面的筋络，留下隐隐的水光。他用目光比划了那物事如今的大小，似乎在权衡将其纳入口中的利弊。显然，游刃有余地应付是做不到的，加之他讨厌示弱，于是他别扭地加大了舔舐的力度。  
被服侍着的人因此大幅滚动了形状优美的喉结。阿多尼斯伸手触向大神晃牙的脸颊，大拇指指腹摩挲过细腻肌肤，轻按在湿润的唇角。他问：“大神，是真的喜欢我吗？”

“你这家伙是傻子吗，”停顿了半秒，大神晃牙嗤笑道，“不喜欢的话怎么可能和你做……还是说、”他带着威胁的意味磨了磨牙齿，“就算和不喜欢的人你也可以……？”

“不是的。我喜欢大神。”阿多尼斯认真地说。明明是在被口交，语气却郑重得像在开发布会。  
真是服了这家伙了，大神晃牙想。他抬眼看到那人的瞳仁像刚泡开的蜂蜜水，突然就开始生气，因为对他来说，脸红心跳也属于示弱的范畴。

“你这玩意也太大了吧……”  
“对不起……”  
“……道什么歉啊，蠢货。”

再怎么说也只是第二次用后面做，即便充分扩张润滑了内部，进入的时候还是困难得很。感受着被紧热的入口一寸一寸吞进的同时，阿多尼斯也注意到大神晃牙嵌于自己肩上的手使了不小的力道。

倘若现在叫他不要勉强，一定又会生气了。阿多尼斯只是安抚地吻他下巴。两人身上都覆了薄汗，皮肤相触的部分似有融蜡，密切火热。

总算成功吞尽那大得可怕的家伙，大神晃牙已经累得不行。他闭上有些干涩的眼睛，试图调整呼吸，却清晰地感受到进入自己体内的物事的形状，羞耻和难以否认的兴奋使他头皮发麻。

“大神……”听到对方小声唤他，大神晃牙睁开了眼。瞧见阿多尼斯的表情掺杂了矛盾的痛苦和快意，便心知这人也不太好受。伴着深呼吸，他小心地放松，而由于体位的缘故，只觉又被深入了几分。

两人额头相抵，交换着煽情的气息。最难耐的过程已然结束，困扰也变为薄如蝉翼的糖纸，顺理成章地消弭在迸裂的甜蜜中。欣赏着阿多尼斯变得难抑的神色，大神晃牙勾起嘴角哑声问：“想动？”

未等对方回答，他就啃上近在咫尺那柔软的唇瓣，推波助澜道：“那就动啊。”

情色的黏腻水声响彻整个卧室，不太遮光的窗帘让他们能够清楚看到彼此。一切都太明晰强烈了，这场交欢也许被全世界知晓——如此疯狂的错觉不约而同地在他们脑中滋生。

阿多尼斯握着大神晃牙手感极佳的臀肉，尽量理智地在湿热的甬道中挺进。掌握了节奏的大神晃牙默契地扭动腰肢，翘起的性器抵着对方结实的腹肌磨蹭，前端小孔难耐地流出暧昧的透明液体。

“啊…啊…、好棒、”大神晃牙毫不吝啬地赞赏恋人的出色表现，“阿多、尼斯…好厉害、…啊、”大概是平日里故作强硬的语气荡然无存的缘故，略低的澄净音色中，符合年龄的少年气愈加凸显出来。对阿多尼斯来说，实在是难以招架的性感。

苦恼地红着脸，阿多尼斯有些磕巴地说：“大、大神……不要夸……”

大神晃牙与他对视，似乎不能理解：“很舒服啊、为什么不…啊、”他们的瞳色本就相似，此时又盛满了不相上下的狂热情感，仿佛来自于同一块熔化的琥珀。“难道你、不觉得…”

“不是，”阿多尼斯眼神带着温柔的迷乱，“我是怕、太舒服了…我…”

“不要紧，”大神晃牙轻咬他精致的鼻尖，“我、很喜欢…再变得、更舒服一点吧……”

侵犯着后方的物事忽然退出，大神晃牙还来不及困惑，几秒之后他就成了身处下方的人。他注意到，阿多尼斯的眼神有些变了，亮得过分，还增添了一种奇异的镇定。

“你这家伙……”大神晃牙低喘着笑起来，然后被不由分说地再次进入。重新被填满的感觉使他有一瞬间的失神，他用手撩起阿多尼斯有些潮湿的刘海，毫无阻拦地观赏那充满魅力的深刻眉眼。

太糟糕了，他想，我真爱这个眼神。  
他如此得意自己是他的助燃剂。

但大神晃牙很快就没法得意了，此次交合的频率之快与所获得的快感之盛是他始料未及的。早已适应性爱的后方，在如此猛烈的攻势下变得更为敏感。最要命的是，对方的每一次顶入，都会恰到好处地击中使他浑身颤栗的地方，呻吟也随之染上了告饶的意味：“不行、啊！不要一直…啊啊、那里……”

“喜欢，”阿多尼斯低头同他毫无章法地接吻，“大神…、喜欢。”

“啊啊…、啊…”大神晃牙舒服得要哭出来，他试图伸手套弄前方，对方却先他一步掌握住了目标，过于周到的举动几乎让他失去理智。大神晃牙不堪地抬手捂住眼睛，自己也不清楚所及的这片潮湿是汗还是泪，或是二者皆有。

“大神……把手拿开，”阿多尼斯用他那把低醇的嗓音罕见地命令道，“我要、看着你的脸射。”

疯了。大神晃牙顺从地移开虚软的手，明白自己也将到达极限。那该死的祈使句，竟有非凡卓越的催情效果，他只能迅速地缴械。视线朦胧地着回味高潮滋味的半途，大神晃牙感受到阿多尼斯停了动作，继而卸掉气力，完全地伏到自己身上，便知道他也射了。

看着我的脸射的。他扯回一丝清明，在心中补充道，开口却是毫无力气的斥责：“起开，重死了。”  
阿多尼斯用脸颊蹭了蹭他的脖颈，听话地翻了个身躺到旁边：“对不起。”

大神晃牙也翻了个身面对着他。这个床对俩人来说还是太小了，但他们谁都没有抱怨，就如是面对面躺着，直至呼吸平复如常。

“大神。”首先打破沉默的是阿多尼斯。

大神晃牙挑了挑眉，表示让他接着往下说。

“我喜欢大神，大神也喜欢我。”  
“嗯。”  
“我知道这和别的喜欢是不一样的，”阿多尼斯认真地盯着他道，“因为我会变得想和你做爱。”

“……”大神晃牙看起来又要生气了：“这个判定标准……你不要到处乱说啊。”

“好。”

“嗯。”

“大神。”  
“啊啊吵死了，又要干嘛？”

“过几天就是新学期了，”阿多尼斯说，“前辈他们都不在了——”后半句还没说完，就被恋人单手掐住了脸。

“本大爷和你这家伙——我们俩，不会有问题的。听到没有？”区别于浅色眼瞳中熟悉的桀骜神采，大神晃牙的语气出奇的冷静，有着镇定心神的强大魄力：“那两个老头子，只等着我们追上去。到我们启程的时候，甚至可以变得比他们更强大——我是这样坚信着的。”

阿多尼斯将自己的手覆在他的手上，温柔地笑道：“是。我就是想同你说，一定没问题的。”

“嘁。这还用你说。”

“对了，大神，用过的这个该怎么办……”  
“噫、你怎么现在才摘，蠢货吗你！……我想想，好像是这样——打个结就不会漏出来，然后直接丢掉就好了。”  
“大神，为什么会知道呢？难道……”  
“……不要擅自就伤心起来啊！谈起这个我还真不想回忆……就是，以前当义工做扫除的时候看到的。”  
“原来是这样。对不起，大神。大神，门铃响了。”

“————晃牙哥哥！我要和朋友出去玩了！家里没有人在，所以我要把Leon还回来！”

“啊啊啊啊知道了！等一下！”  
“大神，那是我的裤子。”  
“烦死了，真是烦死了！”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 补档2017.9.23


End file.
